


Hero

by Sly_Helador



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I know songfics are from 2013 but I wanted to write this, Knights and Kings, M/M, Protectiveness, Songfic, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10019525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sly_Helador/pseuds/Sly_Helador
Summary: Iwaizumi might be the last thing standing between the king and the enemy.Includes all of the lyrics from the song Hero by Regina Spektor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing songfics. I love interpreting the lyrics into what I want them to be.  
> This is also one of my favorite songs right now. You should listen to it when you are reading this. I listened to it as I wrote it.  
> I don't anticipate writing a continuation of this anytime soon, if ever.

_He never ever saw it coming at all._

This was the worst one yet. It was going to be the end of them all.

_He never ever saw it coming at all._

The war was over. There never was a way to stop what was vastly approaching. _  
_

_He never ever saw it coming at all._

_~~~_

 

Oikawa stood atop of his tower overlooking the battlefield. Fresh blood stained the ground no more than 100 meters away.

_It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

He knew what needed to be done. Surrender or lose the lives of all of his people.

_It's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

He would finally surrender his body and soul to the enemy for his people. The reign of the Grand King was now over.

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin._

"Sir, what are you planning to do? I know that look in your eyes," his most trusted knight, Iwaizumi asked.

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin._

"You know me too well Iwa-chan. You should know the only thing going through my head. It should be easy enough for your small brain," he replied, trying to lighten the mood.

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin._

"I might have known you for as long as I can remember, but not even I know what is going through your head most of the time. You're pretty crazy."

_It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

"Stop giving me that look Iwa-chan. This is the only way that I can do anything."

 _It's alright._ _It's alright._ _It's alright._

"I'm going to surrender myself to the enemy, to him, and bring peace to my people."

 _It's alright._ _It's alright._ _I_ _t's alright._

"This is the only way."

_No one's got it all._

"I can't let you do that. You know I took an oath to protect you at all costs. I am going to adheed to that oath no matter what," Iwaizumi said with an even tone.

_No one's got it all._

"You and that oath. Always the oath, isn't it? Well, since I am the king, I relieve you of your duties Knight Iwaizumi," Oikawa said with the hurt visible on his face.

_No one's got it all._

"I'm not even going to try to explain this anymore, King. I also protect you because I care about you. This is the only way that I can show you."

_Power to the people. We don't want it. We want pleasure._

This isn't right. He shouldn't be fighting with his King. The King had absolute power. That's how it worked.

_And the T.V.'s trying to rape us and I guess that they're succeeding._

He had to try to convince him that this was not the best option. A sacrifice was not needed.

_Now we're going to these meetings but we're not doin' any meetin'._

"I can see your face through the helmet, Iwa-chan. You are an open book."

_And we're trying to be faithful but we're cheatin', cheatin', cheatin'._

"You will never be able to dissuade me from doing this. I'm going to do it, and that's that."

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin._

Fine. It was obvious that he was in one of those moods. The stubborn mood wasn't even the worst one.

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin._

There was one of three ways to work with this. 

_Hey, open wide here comes original sin._

The first was to appease him and just do what he wanted.

_It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

The second was to argue until he agreed.

_It's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

The third and most dangerous one was to make him do what you wanted. Iwaizumi had never tried this one. 

_It's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

However, this might be the time for drastic measures.

_No one's got it all._

The first one was not an option. 

_No one's got it all._

Second one: "Sir, I'm afraid of this. I can't let you sacrifice yourself. The enemies might not even keep to their agreement."

_No one's got it all._

"I still have to try, Iwa-chan. There is no more other ways."

_Power to the people. We don't want it. We want pleasure._

This was it. He had to use the third way.

_And the T.V.'s trying to rape us and I guess that they're succeeding._

He grabbed the fancy rope hanging from the window and tied it around his Kings arms before he had a chance to react.

_Now we're going to these meetings but we're not doin' any meetin'._

He knew that what he was doing is against the law and his oath, but he had to do it. This was now the only way.

_And we're trying to be faithful but we're cheatin', cheatin', cheatin'._

Once his King was tied up properly, Iwaizumi carried him down to the stables. Even though he was yelling all the way down, there was no way that he would be able to get away.

_I'm the hero of this story. Don't need to be saved._

He put his King on the fastest horse in the whole kingdom and sent it in the other direction. His King was cursing his soul, but it did not matter to him anymore.

_I'm the hero of this story. Don't need to be saved._

Then he turned around. He knew what needed to be done. He ran back through the fortress, leaving behind all that he knew. Then approached the opposing army.

_I'm the hero of this story. Don't need to be saved._

He could see the end now. The only thing left now was the army. He would have to take care of that for his King and his people.

_I'm the hero of this story. Don't need to be saved._

He rushed forward in an attempted quick attack. While the other side might have numbers, he had skill and experience.

_It's alright. It's alright. It's alright. It's alright._

Warriors went down by the dozens. No one could get a scratch on him. No one stood a chance.

 _It's alright._ _It's alright. It's alright._

The army had woken up and now everyone was attacking Iwaizumi. He would every once a while get hit, but still not often.

 _It's alright._   _It's alright._ _It's alright._

Then, he came. The only reason that the kings' own army had fallen. He was the strongest knight around. His enemies and allies alike named him the Eagle.

 _It's alright._ _It's alright._ _It's alright._

The Eagle approached slowly, knowing that the battle was over before it even began. Iwaizumi lunged forward but his weapon was pushed out of his hand I'm an instant.

_No one's got it all._

"For the King!!! For King Tooru!!"

_No one's got it all._

He was pushed to the side like an annoying kids and landed on his head with a loud crack. This was the end. He sacrificed it all, but it was still not enough.

_No one's got it all._

"I'm sorry. Tooru, I'm sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> I also have another multi chapter Haikyuu fic. It's called Pulling of Fate and the main ship is Bokuakakurotsuki. If you would check it out, it would make my day.


End file.
